playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Outros
Outros are the victory and losing animations that the characters have. They can also be customize like Intros would. Losing outros will also change with the Victory outros. List of Winning Outros Kratos *'I Am the God of War': Kratos flexes and yells triumphantly. *'I Have My Revenge': Kratos takes a swipe at the screen with his blade. *'Victory is Mine': Kratos is shown yelling in triumph. *'The Greatest Warrior': Kratos places his blades on his back. Sweet Tooth *'Taste the Tooth': Rubs his hands together, giggling sinisterly to himself *'Muahahahaha': Begins pointing and laughing mockingly. *'Body Clean Up': Sweet Tooth rubs his hands together. *'Contest Over': Sweet Tooth places his hand over his mouth and steps back in with an, "Oh my..." expression. Fat Princess *'Horray': Fat Princess smiles and waves to the camera. *'I Did It': Fat Princess jumps with joy. *'Yay That Was Fun': Fat Princess returns to normal size. *'Now Can I Have Cake?': Fat Princess looks upward, stumbling as she catches a cake. Sly Cooper *'Better Luck Next Time': Sly smiles, thumbs up and holds his cane in a sign of victory. *'Thanks For the Dance': Sly jumps, spins, then crosses his arms. *'I Live For This': Sly catches his cane, which he had thrown, then places it on the ground. *'Murray Would Approve': Sly spins his cane. Colonel Radec *'Victory': Radec does a Helghast salute. *'Decimated:' Radec points his gun into the air and fires rapidly. *'Targets Dispatched:' Radec holds two fingers to his ear as if he's receiving a radio transmission. *'The Mission is Won: '''Radec takes out his pistol and points it at the camera. PaRappa *'Sunny Funny': PaRappa smiles and gives a thumbs up and says "Yay!" *'I'm the Man': PaRappa happily jumps and waves his arms up and down. *'I Believed': PaRappa did a split and hold the microphone like in his level 3 pose. *'For Master Onion': PaRappa jumps up while holding the microphone and says "Yay!" Nathan Drake *'Well, That Was Easy:' Drake shrugs his shoulders and smirks. *'Walk In the Park:' Drake waves his arms in an ''"oh, stop it" manner. *'For Sully:' Drake shoulders his AK-47 proudly. *'Chew On That: '''Drake stands in a triumphant pose. Afterwards nods. Big Daddy *'Fist Pump: Big Daddy stands triumphantly and pumps its fist into the air. *'''Great Job Mr. B: Big Daddy holds the Little Sister in his arm. *'Neener Neener:' Big Daddy and the Little Sister taunt the loosing players with glee. *'You're Done!: '''Big Daddy turns and revs his drill. Heihachi Mishima *'Victorious:' Heihachi stomps on the ground while swinging his fist downward. *'A Worthy Triumph:' Heihachi stomps the ground while his arms charge with electricity. *'Annihilated:' Heihachi turns to the camera and does a stance. *'Bow To the Master:' Heihachi sits and claps while Kuma dances for him. Toro Inoue *'Purrrrfect': Toro jumps for joy. *'Kitty Got Skills': Toro puts on a happy face and waves his arms in joy. *'Cat Wins': Toro spins around with his arms stretched out joyfully. *'Weee': Toro is slouched in joy, then stands on one foot and puts his paws together. Cole MacGrath *'That's Right Suckers': Cole steps back, hands pulsing with electricty. *'Got To Love It': Cole smiles and crosses his arms. *'Catch You Later': Cole strikes the stage with a pulse of lightning. *'That's Right Man': Cole charges his arms with lightning and looks up at the screen. Jak and Daxter *'Victory Dance- Jak fist pumps while Daxter slides on the ground playing air guitar and Jak says, "Oh Yeah!" *'''Naughty Ottsel- Daxter jumps on Jak's shoulders and pulls back his head. *'Life Is Good- '''Jak puts his blaster on his shoulders (in a pose similar to ''Jak II ''artwork) and Daxter hangs from the gun with one arm. *'Thats Right, We Bad'''- Jak is standing with a smirk on his face and puts his hand out while Daxter slaps it while jumping onto his shoulder. Ratchet and Clank *'Maybe Next Time': Ratchet puts his fist on his hips looking triumphant. *'Man, That Rocked': Ratchet turns around with the Suck Cannon in a similar pose of the first game's cover art. *'Ha! Nice Try': Ratchet spins a Gold Bolt on his finger. *'Yeah, We Got Him': Ratchet and Clank high-five each other. Spike *'Yes': Spin jumps and smiles while fist pumps. *'Told Ya: Spike turns and puts his hands on his hips, giving a small smirk. *'That Will Teach You': Spike stands triumphant with net in hand as a Pipo Monkey suddenly appears and runs off-screen as Spike jumps after him. *'I Win': Spikes jumps with his arms reaching upward. Dante *'Embarassing': Dante does a spin kick. *'Said You Were A Punk': Dante smiles triumphantly and aims Ebony and Ivory sideways over each other. *'It's Over': Dante brushes off his shoulder with his right hand. *'At Least You Tried': Dante looks to the camera and nods his head. Sackboy *'Rock On': Sackboy grins while sticking out his tongue and holds his fingers in a "lepoard" sign. *'Blue Ribbon Winner': Sackboy jumps up in joy as a blue ribbon that reads "1st Place" appears. *'Victory Lap': Sackboy flies upward with his jetpack, turns to the camera, and reaches out happily. *'You Funny': Sackboy sticks his tongue out and stumbles forward. Evil Cole MacGrath *'Bow To Me': Evil Cole hovers with his arms out, most likely with the Beast's power. *'Too Easy': Stretches out his arms and cracks his knuckles. *'Took You Apart': Flames pulse from his right hand and discharge as he makes a fist in a victorious manner. *'Never Had A Chance': Evil Cole charges electricity in his hands and then discharges the lightning above his head. Raiden *'Glory is Mine': Raiden spins his sword around with his foot, and then catches it with his hand. *'Wiped Them Out': Raiden swings his sword and then sheathes it beside his hip. *'I'm A Machine': Raiden strikes a pose as his codec rings and then glances toward the audience. *'It's Not Even Fair': Raiden's codec rings as he sheathes his sword on his back. Nariko *'Destiny Fulfilled': Nariko stands up, her blades pointed to each side. *'Triumph of the Ages': Nariko twirls the blade in her right hand. *'Moment of Victory': Nariko stomps on the ground with her right foot. *'One With the Sword': Nariko holds the blade and feels it as it shines. Sir Daniel Fortesque *'Ta-Da': Sir Dan kneels back, lifts his hands in the air and smiles. *'Cheers': Sir Dan holds up a large, golden chalice and begins drinking from it. *'Ha Ha I Win': Sir Dan, with his sword planted in the ground, dances around it briefly before striking a pose. *'Warm Fodder': Sir Dan crosses his legs with his sword planted in the ground while smiling. Kat *'We Did It!: Kat cuddles Dusty close to her face. *'''Heroes Always Win: Kat strikes a triumphant pose, with closed hands on her hips and a big smile. *'Long Live the Queen: '''Twirls around and strikes a pose. *'Say "Cheese!": Kat crouches beside Dusty smiling while gesturing the peace symbol. Emmett Graves *'''Time to Get Paid: Emmett twirls his pistol. *'Bullseye': Emmett blows on the barrel of his pistol. *'Right Tool For the Job': Emmett lounges on a Hawk with his rifle. *'Freefire': Emmett sprays a series of rifle shots into the air. Zeus *'How Trivial!': Zeus hovers above the ground, his hands bursting with lightning, and laughs. *'Now You Know My Power!': Zeus makes an electric ball of energy. *'Insolence!': Zeus clutches the cameraman's throat and lifts him, smiling. *'For Olympus!': Zeus strokes his beard and poses. Isaac Clarke *'No Problem'- Isaac turns his head and closes his Plasma Cutter. *'Gotta Keep Moving'- Isaac while hovering, turns around and flies offscreen. *'Glad It's Over'- Isaac takes a step then stops in place. *'Got It!'- Isaac wields his Kinesis while holding the Plasma Cutter in his other hand. List of Losing Outros Kratos *If using I Am the God of War: Kratos angrily turns away. *If using I Will Have My Revenge: Kratos punches the camera repeatedly. *If using Victory is Mine: Kratos raises his arms and roars. *If using The Greatest Warrior: Kratos falls to one knee, using the Blade of Olympus to balance himself. Sweet Tooth *If using Taste the tooth: He puts his hands over his head and groans angrily. *If using Muahahahaha: He sits with his back to the screen. *If using Body clean up: He stands up in defeat. *if using Contest Over: He kneels down angrily with his machete. Fat Princess *If using Horray: Fat Princess hangs her head with a disappointed look. *If using I Did It: Fat Princess angrily throws her scepter on the ground. *If using Yay That Was Fun: Fat Princess hangs her head and shrinks down to normal size. *If using Now Can I Have Cake?: Fat Princess cries as the Villagers lay dead around her. Sly Cooper *If using Better Luck Next Time: Sly frowns, shrugs his shoulders, and begins tapping his foot impatiently while looking at the camera. *If using Thanks for the Dance: Sly puts a hand behind his neck and looks down. *If using I Live for This: Sly crosses his arms with a look of disapproval while looking at the camera. *If usins Murray Would Approve: Sly snaps his fingers then looks at the camera in a disappointed manner. Colonel Radec *If using Victory: Radec slams his fist into the ground. *If using Decimated: Radec frantically looks around. *If using Targets Dispatched: Radec holds up his shotgun pistol while lying on his back in a last-stand position. *If using The Mission is Won: Radec rises from a kneeled position and quickly activates his cloak. PaRappa *If using Sunny Funny: PaRappa crosses his arms and stubbornly taps his foot. *If using I'm the Man: PaRappa frowns and puts his hand on his face *If using''' I Believed': PaRappa is holding the microphone while looking at the ground, sad, while the Boxxy Boy also looks down sad. *If using '''For Master Onion': PaRappa looks up upset while a thought bubble of Sunny Funny frowning appears above his head. Nathan Drake *'Well, That Was Easy:' Drake throws his hand into the air and sarcastically rolls his eyes. *'Walk in the Park: '''Drake claps his hands in a sarcastic way. *'For Sully': Drake bends over, holding his stomach in pain, and holds out his arm in a manner that makes him appear to want the winners to hold back. *'Chew on That: Drake throws a careless wave and walks away turning his back to the screen. Big Daddy *If using '''Fist Pump: Big Daddy staggers backwards and reverts to a calmed state. *If using Great Job Mr. B: Big Daddy lies motionless on the ground, while the Little Sister mourns near his body. *If using Neener Neener: Little Sister is shown crying with Big Daddy nowhere to be seen. *If using You're Done!: Big Daddy looks down at the ground with his arms hanging. Heihachi Mishima *If using Victorious: Sits criss-cross with arms folded, angry, and then turns his head away from the screen. *If using A Worthy Triumph: Appears exhausted, wipes sweat off of his mouth with an angry look. *If using Annihilated: Heihachi is on his knees and punches the ground in anger while charging with electricity. *If using Bow to the Master: Heihachi kicks the ground in anger. Toro Inoue *If using Purrrrfect: Frowns and crosses his arms. *If using Kitty Got Skills: Stomps petulantly with his eyes shut. *If using Cat Wins: Holds his hands on his eyes and cries. *If using Weee: Toro has his eyes closed and spins his head, possibly from exhaustion. Cole MacGrath *If using That's Right Suckers: Cole groans with his hands clutching his head and faces the camera above. *If using Got to Love It: Cole kneels defeated. *If using Catch You Later: Cole stands and puts his arms down while looking down disappointed. *If using That's Right Man: Cole drops to both his knees and groans while looking pained. Jak and Daxter *If using Victory Dance: Jak looks down with a sad expression and puts his hand behind his neck while Daxter on the ground covers his eyes. *If using Naughty Ottsel: Jak crouches down on one knee and punches the ground while Daxter crosses his arms and looks away to the side. *If using Life is Good: Jak hunches over trying to suppress his anger as Dark Eco emits from his body. *If using That's Right, We Bad: Jak stands crossing his arms with an angry expression as Daxter dramatically reaches out, apparantly yelling "NO!" Ratchet and Clank *If using Maybe Next Time: Ratchet angrily throws his wrench into the air, which then hits him on the head. *If using Man, That Rocked: Ratchet put his hand on his head and looks down sad. *If using Ha! Nice Try: Ratchet spins around and falls over. *If using Yeah, We Got Him: Ratchet looks down sad and swings his fist down while Mr. Zurkon looks down. Spike *If using Yes: Looks down in a sad manner as a red Pipo Monkey prances around him. *If using Told Ya': Spike kicks the ground with a sad expression. *If using That Will Teach You: Spike yells "Oomf!" whilst clutching his side. *If using I Win: Spike groans whilst putting his hands on his face. Dante *If using Embarassing: Dante stares downwards defeated, crouching on one leg. *If using Said You Were A Punk: Dante angrily swings his sword with his back turned to the camera. *If using It's Over: Dante sits on his knees and slams his fist against the ground. *If using At Least You Tried: Dante lies on his stomach, his hand over his chest in pain. Sackboy *If using Rock On: Sackboy becomes angry and pops. *If using Blue Ribbon Winner: A block of material falls on Sackboy *If using Victory Lap: Sackboy stands crying. *If using You Funny: Sackboy raises his arm,looking annoyed. Evil Cole MacGrath *If using Bow To Me: Evil Cole angrily slams his Amp on the ground. *If using Too Easy: Evil Cole sits on his knees in defeat. *If using Took You Apart: Evil Cole grabs his arm, as if wounded. *If using Never Had A Chance: Evil Cole crouches, trying to support himself with his amp as he pulses electricity through it. Raiden *If using Glory is Mine: Raiden puts his sword into the ground and falls down. *If using Wiped Them Out: Raiden staggers while trying to stand up. *If using I'm A Machine: Raiden clutches his arm and tries to limp away. *If using It's Not Even Fair: Raiden is holding himself up from the floor. Nariko *If using Destiny Fulfilled: She puts her sword into the ground and falls down. *If using Triumph of the Ages: Nariko falls over. *If using Moment of Victory: Nariko lies on the ground. *If using One with the Sword: Nariko turns around in disappointment. Sir Daniel Fortesque *If using Ta-Da: Sir Daniel sits on his own gravestone with his hand on his chin, looking sad. *If using Cheers: Sir Dan holds his hand to his face sobbing with his gravestone in the foreground. *If using Haha I Win: Sir Dan stands in front of his grave looking and shakes his head sadly. *If using Warm Fodder: Sir Dan crosses his arms and pouts. Kat *If using We Did It!: Kat sits beside Dusty with her legs crossed, with a sad expression on her face. *If using Heroes Always Win: Kat lies on the ground with a sad expression. *If using Long Live the Queen: Stomps her foot on the ground and makes a pouty face. *If using Say "Cheese!": Crosses her arms and looks down with a sad expression. Emmett Graves *If using Time to Get Paid: Emmett kicks the ground in anger. *If using Bullseye: Emmett shoves his fist into his hand in anger. *If using Right Tool For the Job: Emmett turns his back to the camera and folds his arms. *If using Freefire: Emmett sits on his gun, looking down in disappointment. Zeus *If using How Trivial!: Crosses his arms and turns away. *If using Now You Know My Power!: He grabs the camera and throws it to the floor *If using Insolence!: Zeus holds his hand out in vengeance as it charges with electricity, then puts it down. *If using For Olympus!: Turns away as lightning strikes, and he disappears. Isaac Clarke *If using No Problem: Gets sucked into space. *If using Gotta Keep Moving: Drops his plasma cutter, then goes on his knees while grabbing his head and shaking it as he is losing his sanity. *If using Glad It's Over: Drops his plasma cutter while holding his side in pain. *If using Got It!: Appears floating still in space, motionless with his Plasma cutter beside him. Trivia *Kratos and Zeus are the only characters that break the fourth wall in their losing outros by attacking the camera, with I Will Have My Revenge and Now You Know My Power! respectively. *Zeus is the only character with a winning outro that breaks the fourth wall by attacking the camera with Insolence!. *Evil Cole's winning outro for Bow to Me is similar to a cutscene in inFamous 2 where he obtains the Beast's power. *Another one of Evil Cole's winning outros, Never Had A Chance, is similar to a segment of Evil Cole's ending cutscene in inFamous 2. *Radec's losing outro for Targets Dispatched is a reference to the last boss in Killzone 2 where Radec Kills himself with his pistol after getting defeated. **In this game, he doesnt kill himself, since he is shown alive and defeated at the result screen. *Big Daddy's losing outro for Great Job, Mr. B is a reference to the death of a Big Daddy in BioShock, in which a Little Sister will go up to and mourn him. *In his losing outro for Neener Neener, the Big Daddy isn't shown. Instead, only the Little Sister's reaction is visible. *Ratchet and Clank's losing outro for Ha! Nice Try is reminiscent of his dying animation from the PS2 and PSP games. *Spike's losing outro for Yes is similiar to the 'game over' screen in Ape Escape 1 (PS1). *Nariko's losing outro for Moment of Victory references her being drained and exhausted after defeating Bohan at the end of Heavenly Sword. *In two of Isaac Clarke's losing outros, he ends up in space, either by being sucked from a ship there or being shown floating motionlessly there. **These complement his losing result screen, where only his helmet is visible floating in zero gravity. *Fat Princess, Sly Cooper, PaRappa, Sackboy, Spike, Sir Daniel, Kat, Emmett, and Zeus are never shown to be defeated or exhausted during their losing outros. They are only shown to be angry or upset. *Drake is the only character that congratulates the winner by clapping, even though this is done sarcastically. Category:Match Conclusion Category:Content Category:Unlockables Category:PSASBR Category:Needs Work Category:God of War Category:Twisted Metal Category:Dead Space Category:Tekken Category:Together Everywhere! Category:InFamous Category:Metal Gear Category:Fat Princess Category:Ratchet & Clank Category:Jak and Daxter Category:Uncharted Category:Sly Cooper Category:Sly Category:MediEvil Category:Killzone Category:BioShock Category:LittleBigPlanet Category:Heavenly Sword Category:Devil May Cry Category:Gravity Rush Category:Starhawk Category:Insomniac Games Category:Ninja Theory Category:PaRappa the Rapper Category:Parappa The Rapper Category:Ape Escape Category:Naughty Dog Category:Sucker Punch Productions